Reality
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: Sakura notices the reality of her situation. Getting molested at 8 years old was not a good way to see life. The Akatsuki formed in her elementary. Her mom does drugs. She was alone and decided to become a selective mute.
1. Their meeting

Sitting alone on a swing was an eight year old girl. She wasn't having fun like any other child her age. She couldn't have fun when she had no friends. She didn't notice gleaming eyes watching her. Said figure did not feel like paying for some cheap whore who probably had contracted HIVs, so he planned for something disgusting to any other human. He planned and put that plan into action.

Poor girl. She shouldn't have left her home that day. She got off the swing noticing the sun was going down. Her bubblgum pink hair flowing with the wind. Said girl hurriedly shuffled out of the park. Suddenly something caught her eye. And being the naive child she is she went to examine it, not thinking of the cnsequences.

To say she was scared when someone pulled her into a dark, scary alley was an understatement. She didn't know what was happening or why it was happening. Then on that unfaithful day, one of the worst crimes that one man could commit happened to Sakura. Little eight year old Sakura got raped.

After the deed was done, and the man had left. Little Sakura lay alone in the dark alleyway. Feeling helpless, scared, and in pain, she could do nothing as the cold of the night hit her. She whimpered and cried, for what the cruel man had did to her would scar her for life.

Voices and shouts were soon heard and Sakura curled up into a ball with her hands above her head. Sirens were heard and Sakura felt herself lifted off the ground and into warm arms. Sakura didn't take this kindly. She began screaming and wailing. She kicked at the person who picked her up. "I'm here to help!" The voice shouted. It was obviously a man, Sakura told herself. The voice was low and very rasp. Sakura guessed that was because she had landed a hit on him.

Sakura flailed and felt more fearful of this man, for it was also a man she had gotten raped by. "Shisui dammit! Get over here!" The male shouted. "Sorry Uncle. Did you find the person who was screaming? Who-" Shisui was shocked at the sight in front of him. Never in his years as an officer had he seen something this messed up. Who in their right mind, had the decency, to decide to rape a little girl that wasn't even knowing of what had happened to her. Shisui couldn't blame te girl for screaming. If he were in her shoes he would too.

Shisui was only an eighteen year old boy and happened to love his job as an officer. But when he saw gruesome sights like this he would much rather be the a person who was able to stop it before it happened. He didn't want to think of her mother's reaction to this. "Shisui, help out here please." Fugaku grunted.

Fugaku was the top head at Uchiha Police Corporation. He was the father of two young children. One of which being fourteen while the other was nine. He had dealt with rape cases many times. And time and time again they disgusted him. But to stoop so low as to raping a small child was a disgrace. Fugaku hoped that they could catch this guy before he went into hiding.

Fugaku knew exactly how most rape victims ended up. Crying for years, wishing it wouldn't have been them, wishjng they were anywhere but there. He knew how this went. Only he had never seen the reaction to a child being raped. Fugaku also noticed that other thaan being raped she had scars littering her small body. Obviously from previous abuse.

Fugaku would have to talk about this with his wife later. She knew exactly what went on with abuse and such. She could tell around the time they were givento a person or the time it would take to heal. For now though he would have to focus on getting her to the hospital. "Not...there..."Sakura whimpered as though reading his mind. "No...hospital." Sakura whispered. "Shisui start the car. We are heading to the mansion." Fugaku said. There wasn't a time that Shisui remembered bringing a victim back to the mansion. But that was usually because of fangirls.

Shisui decided to question Fugaku later and went ahead of said man to start the car. Slipping into the driver's seat Shisui buckled his seatbelt and drove when Fugaku got in the car.

It was late. Sakura knew this. But she really didn't care. She just wanted to wake up and pass this off for a dream, no, a nightmare. Hearing the car door open and close she struggled in Fugaku's firm grip. "Let me go!" Sakura pleaded. "Shhhh... it's okay." Shisui said softly. Sakura calmed down slightly at the voice

Just then the front door opened revealing a woman with a black dress and pale skin. Her hair was raven black as most Uchihas had it and beautiful onyx eyes. Just then Sakura struggled harder than ever. "Fugaku? Explain, now." Mikoto ordered. Fugaku and Shisui brought her into the mansion and Mikoto closed the front door. Their sons heard the commotion and stood at the stairs watching as a naked girl was pulled into their living room. "Noooo!" Sakura groaned getting tired from all the struggles she had put up that night.

"Mikoto she was attacked by a grown man and raped in an alleyway. We found her after someone had reported a scream in the same alleyway she was found in." Fugaku said. This made Mikoto furious.

After about an hour of cleaning Sakura, bandaging her, and coaxing their children to sleep. Mikoto and Fugaku were now up trying to gain little Sakura's trust. So far they noticed they were as close as telling a child that santa wasn't real.

Sakura was kicking and biting as hard as she could. She didn't plan to give up. When Itachi came downstairs with some of his friends who were staying the night the screaming came. Sakura noticed that they seemed similar to the gang that people described a lot at school. The appearance of most seemed completely wrong yet some were spot on. Like the female of the gang had blue hair and hazel brown eyes. Beautiful in Sakura's opinion. Said girl walked over and asked what was happening. Fugaku looked down, but didn't explain. Sakura saw a chance to kick Fugaku and did so to his stomach. Groaning, Fugaku kept his grip. "Konan could you be a dear and try to gain her acceptance?" Mikoto asked. Konan nodded and kneeled next to the screaming girl. Sakura felt her hair being brushed out of her face softly, making the girl freeze. This display of affection was one she never felt before.

Konan felt this and caressed her face. "Hey there little one." Konan said softly. The guys were impressed. Not only had she calmed down the frightened girl, she had also been able to show a different side of her. Konan was usually the badass female in the Akatsuki and up until now they thought Konan was incapable of having this effect on anybody.

Sakura was silent. "A-are you an angel?" Sakura asked. Konan chuckled a bit then shook her head. Sakura didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if this was real. Konan hugged Sakura, as the small girl lay limp in the teens arms she realizes that this, her life, her actual life, is a reality. "It is all a reality. Don't let it consume you." Sakura whispered brokenly to herself. This is how _reality_ felt.

* * *

Heyo guys! I was just having a dream on the last part of this and realized I could make a story off of this, that I just need to have a beginning, I will be adding chapters. I am open for any suggestions and I would very much you like to suggest a pairing. So, ja ne everyone.


	2. The Escape

Hey guys! It's Shiroiokamisan here.

So I have to say I am proud of myself for doing this one. Thanks for those who had followed me and favorited (is that a word) me on my last chapter.

* * *

That same night Sakura had fell asleep in Konan's arms. Said female had offered to stay the night so she could be there when the pinkette awoke.

Agreeing to this, Mikoto set up a room for the two to sleep in. Konan had called her mother and asked said woman to bring her clothing for the night and the next day. Konan's mother complied and brought her beloved daughter some clothing. Getting Sakura into the bed Konan went to take a quick shower and minutes later she was out f the shower with damp hair and a nightgown.

Konan also then noticed that Sakura was as naked as she was earlier and walked out of the room silently. Walking into Itachi's room she made herself noticeable. "She needs clothes." Konan stated simply with a passive face. "Hn." The reply from the elder Uchiha made her twitch unnoticeably.

Konan got the clothes that itachi had gotten out of Sasuke's room, and left silently. Returning to the room she was met with a dull eyed pinkette. Konan had never once seen a child her age this way in her life. Konan walked over and made Sakura stand. Sakura took the clothing and pulled it on her small, thin body. Sakura curled up on the floor and made no move to get up. Konan picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Sakura didn't move as Konan climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. Sakura was face to face with Konan and closed her emerald green eyes.

* * *

In the morning when Sakura awoke she saw that she wasn't alone and she opened her mouth to scream. Catching herself she told herself she couldn't trust anybody so she shouldn't make a sound.

She slowly and carefully made her way out of the bed and ran down the stairs of the mansion. She took off out of the house and ran towards her home. When she reached her destination she noticed that she felt much safer alone when her mom was not home.

* * *

Hey I am so sorry this chapter was really short! But on the bright side Sakura will be getting older in the next chapter.

Thanks sooo much you guys. You really make my day! Ja ne everyone!


End file.
